In Secret We live- Chapter 1
by StormerIX
Summary: In this chapter, Kitty learns that her boyfriend, Dimitri, has different intentions than what she had expected. ( WARNING: BDSM themes, M/S, D/S themes, Sexual themes, violence, and some swearing.)


It had been a few years since Kitty had first met Dimitri. It was the third month that they had been together when Dimitri had asked Kitty to be his girlfriend. She had accepted, suprisingly, and they had become bound. Kitty, now 19 years old, had changed. Over the few years they were together, she had noticed something strange about him. She'd noticed that he was kind of mysterious in his own way, sly, and he was what she would call dark-hearted. He didn't admit to it then, but there was something different about him that Kitty hadn't liked. He was too quiet, and when he did speak, it was not that often anymore. The one night he had taken her to a fancy restaurant, as she was talking to him, something she said set him off and he had slapped her on the face, not knowing that it would leave a mark which would eventually go away as time passed. Now, on their third year as a couple, Kitty was learning to accept of what he called 'ways of life'. It was quite the different relationship than she had wanted, but by now she had gotten used to him slapping her during his outbursts of rage, and was accustomed to it. She awoke, her eyes blinking open in the bright ray of sunlight. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? She didn't know what to think. Curiously, she turned her head and the digital clock beside her read 8:34 A.M. Her jaw gaped in pure horror. He would be home soon! There was an Erie silence, and then she looked out the window. Someway down the street was a white car with tinted windows driving down the road. It was him! Jumping out of bed, she quickly hopped into the shower and washed up. Then, stepping out of the shower, she dried her pink hair and straightened it carefully. In a rush, she put some dark eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and mascara, then got dressed. She put on what she thought would please him most; a short black skirt with a white button up blouse that was slightly tight on her, but she knew he would complain if it wasn't tight, then it wasn't worth wearing. Rushing downstairs, she hurriedly made breakfast for him then set it on the table, and took a seat. A few moments later, her boyfriend Dimitri walked into the house carrying a box. "Ah, I see you made breakfast for me. Thank you, my darling", he said as he walked downstairs to the guest room, and set the box on the bed. Brushing his hands off, he smirked to himself. _So obedient, _he thought with a slight grin on his face as he headed back upstairs. He took a seat at the end of the table and began to eat. Kitty reached for a fork and then felt something grip her hand. Looking up, it was Dimitri, grabbing onto her hand in a hard grasp. "Kitty, dear, do you remember the second rule of obedience?~", he said in a cool tone, his voice a little too calm for her liking. She sighed, trembling. "I..I know, I just thought that you could let me-", but he stopped her short, delivering a brutal slap to Kitty's face. "Don't talk back to me!", he snapped, although his eyes looked relaxed and calm. He then let go of her wrist, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. You didn't deserve it. Forgive me, my darling?", he asked, sadness in his blue eyes. She put her hand where he'd slapped her and then smiled a little. "It's okay. I forgive you...", she whispered, but her voice betrayed what she was thinking. He looked disturbed, and suddenly his eyes blazed furiously. "You're lying, Kitty. I know you are." Then he slammed his fist on the table angrily. "We will not have liars in this household!", he said sternly. Kitty tried not to whimper in front of him, but tears fell down her cheeks anyways. "I'm sorry! I really am!", she wailed. He walked over to her and gripped her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. For a brief second, he wondered what she was thinking, disrespecting him like that. Then, finally, he spoke. "You don't deserve a meal. I guess you're going to have to go hungry for breakfast", he said in a dull tone, which made Kitty shiver. "Up!", he commanded, slapping the back of her head. Still crying, she didn't move, too sad and upset to do anything. "_I said up!"_, Dimitri growled. At the tone of his voice, Kitty lept up immediately, not wanting to risk another slapping to the head. "There will not be liars that disobey my rules here. Come. I bought something for you that will, let's say, solve your little 'disobedience' problem~". Without waiting for her to protest, he grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her downstairs to the guest room. Kitty didn't like the room. It was dark, cold, and miserable down there. She didn't know how anyone could want to stay in there. Once they were in the room, Dimitri closed and locked the door. She turned, trying to run away from him, but he then did something she did not expect. Still gripping her wrist, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kitty was dumbfounded now. "Take a seat, my darling. I have much to show you~". Trembling with cold, she sat down on the bed, which she thought was quite soft and comfortable. He opened the box and pulled out a few different items. Kitty noticed the one was lined with studs. _That...that looks like a harness!, _she thought with horror. She then realized how fun it might be to wear a harness. Speaking up, she said quietly, "I...I've never worn a harness before. What's it for, exactly?". Dimitri sighed. "Oh, its just to keep you, you know, 'in line'~". Kitty shivered again. He noticed this and said sternly, "Now, don't you go running away from me. Remember what happened last time?". Kitty blinked, closing her eyes as she remembered what he'd done to her for trying to run away. Gulping, she said "Y...yes. I won't do it again, I promise". He nodded. "Good". Kitty moved her hair behind her ear, and waited for him to show her the next thing. He pulled out something that was wrapped in plastic. Then she saw it. It was a black collar with an o-ring chain dangling from the front. "Is...is that f...for me?", she gulped nervously, hoping she didn't have to actually wear the thing. "Yes. And you must wear it if I say. If I give you permission to take it off, you may. But other than that, you will wear it", he growled back at her, handing it to her to continue looking for the next item. How much did this stuff cost? Where on earth did he get the money? Then she remembered he worked at a Car dealer, and that was probably how he afforded all this stuff. Turning to Kitty, he asked, "Would you like me to put that on for you?". She knew he wouldn't take no as an answer, so to please him, she answered "Y...yes, of course". She lowered her head, and Dimitri proceeded to put the collar on her neck. It felt weird around her neck. It was tight, but she knew it would be against his rules to take it off, so she left it on, sighing. "There. That'll be just perfect for later on~", he said in a dark tone. What did he mean by 'later on'? Kitty didn't know what to make of his ways. Why he was like this she'd never know. Dimitri then pulled out a long black leash lined with spikes. "This is also for that collar. It's made of real leather. I bought it online for $200". Kitty gulped. He was probably going to drag her around the house all day, making her wear the collar and leash like a damn dog. "Hmm...there are two more boxes coming in sometime today, I don't know when. But this isn't all of the stuff I bought". Picking up the leash, he hooked it to the ring on the collar and smirked at Kitty. Kitty looked down and whispered, "This collar is itchy". He looked at her and yanked her head up, growling. "What did you say, dear Kitty?". She gulped. "N..nothing,...". He chuckled darkly. "Hm. If you say so". Then, he pulled the leash and it made Kitty fall sideways off the bed and onto the freezing cold floor. "D..Dimitri!", she gasped. "What was that for?!", she said angrily. Dimitri said nothing at first, then said "Up! Come on now, on your knees this instant!". Kitty sighed. She got down onto her knees and then looked away defiantly, muttering some curse words under her breath. Dimitri heard her, and snapped, "Don't you dare!", and kicked her in the side. She gasped, and felt her stomach churn. "Ow! That hurt!", she wailed, a small tear falling down. "Don't lie to me, Kitty. I know how you are. Yout _like _it, don't you?". She nearly fainted, but stopped herself. "I..I do not! What makes you think that?!". Dimitri grabbed her by her collar and brought her face close to his. "Tell me the truth!", he yelled at her. Kitty began to cry again. "I...I do like it! I do! There! I said it!", she whimpered. Dimitri's gaze softened. "Oh, my poor little dear~", he cooed sadly, tugging on the leash for her to follow. She went to stand up, but he growled. "No. Hands and knees", he ordered, a stern gaze in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him, and he kicked her again. "No sarcasm is allowed, either". She let out a huff of annoyance, but followed obediently behind him, and up the stairs. How odd it felt to wear a collar and be directed by a leash. It was fun, but also kind of uncomfortable. However, she wouldn't dare admit that to him. Then, he tied the leash to the chair and smirked. "Now. You wait here, I'm going to get something". Then he disappeared into a closet beside the door to the guest room. She sat down with her legs crossed, waiting for him to return. He returned a few minutes later, and then held something behind his back. "Kitty, as punishment for disobeying me, you're going to be whipped". "Turn around". Kitty whimpered, slowly turning around to face him. "If you do anything else foolish, you're going to get the whip three more times. Understood?". Kitty didn't answer him. "I said, understood!?". She then motioned for him to lean down, and whispered something in his ear. Then he smirked and whispered back into her ear, "Of course, darling". "Understood?!", he demanded, standing again. "Y...yes...". Dimitri brought the whip down hard on her shoulder. "No! It's 'Yes, Master'! Not 'Yes'. Repeat!". This time, Kitty was embarrassed. "No", Kitty growled. He whipped her three times on the cheek, making her cry out in pain. "I mean..I mean...Y..yes, M..Master!", she said quickly, hoping to avoid another whipping. He sighed and set the whip down, kneeling down and stroking her pink hair. "Good, good. You're learning. Come along, back to the room", he said gently. "You may stand up and walk". Kitty blushed. He was being nice to her! She stood up and he walked her back downstairs and hooked the leash to the bed. "You may rest. I have work I must do. Be good~", he cooed, kissing her on the lips before going back upstairs, and shutting the door. Kitty got on the bed and layed down, snuggling into the warmth of the sheets. Maybe life with him wasn't going go be as bad as she'd thought.


End file.
